The New Year
by princesskatra
Summary: Ashley Craworth. The new girl at Sky ter moving to Maxville from New York, Ashley knows nobody. But she knows she's different. Most people her age can go to a normal school, live a normal life, but Ashley. Ashley can control fire, water and has telekinesis. After an accident at her last school, her parents quickly signed her up to go to a school for superheroes and sidekicks
1. Chapter 1

Ashley is a typical 15 year old girl, if you don't include the fact of having powers. It had been a month since her parents had moved her to Maxville in order to go to Sky High after almost burning down her school in New York. It was a shock to her parents, but Ashley had known since she turned thirteen, when she didn't want to get up to pick up the tv remote.

"Honey! Time to wake up. Brand new day. New school. Don't want to be late do you" her mom chirped, waltzing into her room and opening up the royal blue curtains and opening up the squeaky door of her wardrobe.

"Mom. It's like 2am. Why are you doing this to me?" Ashley groaned

" It's 6am. Get up. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Fine." she said getting up and going to her wardrobe. After roughly 15 minutes of throwing around and testing clothes, Ashley put on a red tank top with a pair of jeans with a black pair of canvas shoes. She put on some mascara and put her long chocolate brown hair into a ponytail before her mom called her for breakfast. Ashley came down the stair quickly and ran to the kitchen and almost slid off her chair when she sat down quickly.

"I thought there was an elephant coming down the stairs. Could you try be more quiet and slowing down." her mom said placing a plate with a piece of toast and an apple in front of her before pouring a glass of orange juice and giving it to Ashley.

"ASHLEY! Would you care to explain why your room looks as if a hurricane blew through" her dad yelled from upstairs. Ashley's mom was more understanding than her dad and she was currently thinking up a believable excuse when her mom offered one

""Honestly John. It's her first day at a new school. She has to make a good impression and for all we know, it could have been a hurricane with her powers." she replied, smiling at her daughter. As Ashley went to pack her things in her bag, her mom was downstairs making a packed lunch. In a blue plastic lunch box, her mom put a packet of dried apricots, a packet of cocktail sausages, a few grapes and a packet of crisps with a bottle of lime flavoured water. When Ashley came down to leave her mom handed her the lunch box, a drink and some money in case of an emergency.

Ashley left the house and walked for ten minutes before reaching the bus stop. No one was there so she stood in silence, checking her phone. After a twenty minute wait the bus came and two other people had arrived and got on. As she walked to the back she heard the guy ask if it was the bus to sky high and the bus driver closed the door and asked who he was

"Will Stronghold" he answered. _Wait. Did he say Will stronghold._ Ashley thought. The bus driver continued on the way.

He stopped to let someone on then said

" Next stop. Sky High" before changing his cap and ripping off the badge he was wearing.

He went past a sign and when he went off a bridge, everyone was screaming as the bus fell off the bridge before flying to the school. While this was happening, Ashley was too busy looking out the window, and maybe doing a little bit of listening in on people's conversations.

The driver went on to say something about the school as it came into view and although the driver said smooth and easy when he landed. It was anything but that. Everyone got off the bus and walked away as a group. Watching in awe as two people flew over them and landed on the steps outside the school. There was one girl in a cheerleader outfit doing a cheer but the group was immediately drawn into a circle as someone whizzed round them in front of the steps. Two guys then stood in front of the group. One was shorter than the other. The other had gingerish hair and looked a little more annoying Ashley thought.

"Hey freshman" the shorter one said stopping in front as the other did a few flips whilst also stretching a lot. "Your attention please."

"I'm Lash and this is Speed" Lash said putting his arm on Speed's shoulder

"And as representatives as Sky High's welcoming committee we would be happy to collect that fifteen dollar new student fee" Speed finished. Lash's hand stretched out to a boy with dark skin with glasses who was wearing orange.

"There's nothing about a new student fee in the hand book" he replied as a girl with shoulder length brown hair wearing a pink jacket came over

"Okay guys. Very funny. I'll take over from here." she sighed. They walked away as she stepped in front of the group

"Hey everyone i'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president." _boring "_ I just know you're going to love it here at sky high. I know I have" she said as she flipped her hair. _Wow. Total attention seeker._ _Blah blah blah. "_ Now if you'll just follow me inside for orientation." Gwen finished, turning around and starting to walk inside. Not checking back to see if they were following.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go time." Coach Boomer said, pointing at a kid with a ginger afro. "You. What's your name?"

"L-Larry" he stuttered

"Little Larry…" the coach sneered "Get up here" as coach said this Larry gulped then walked slowly up the platform

"What's humiliating him going to prove? This is so unfair" Layla said to Will

"If life was to suddenly get fair, I doubt it would happen in high school"

Up on the platform Larry had powered up and instead of the weak looking ginger boy, there was a two ton rock in his place

"Car" Coach yelled and pressed a button. The car came down and Larry caught it.

"Big Larry. Hero" the Coach said seeming a little impressed

"So. He's good. But I'm better" Zach whispered to will as he walked to the platform.

"Did I say you were next?" Boomer asked, clearly not amused that someone had just come onto the platform

"The name is Zach, Coach Boomer. Try not to drop your clipboard" Zach instructed, sounding full of himself, as he stood in the centre and clapped his hands together. However nothing happened and the expression on Coach Boomer's face was getting more annoyed every second

"Any day now superstar" he sighed after a moment of silence

"I'm doin' it"

"Doing what?"

"I'm glowin'"

"I don't think so"

"Well, it's easier to see in a dark room. Maybe if you turn off some of these ligts or cup your hands around your eyes and look real close…"

"Sidekick"

"Are you sure you don't-" he tried to say

"SIDEKICK" Coach Boomer next person up was ethan. A he walked onto the platform he started to talk

"Let me start off by saying what an honour it is …" he started

"Is that your power?Butt kissery?" Boomer interrupted

"Very funny sir. I heard you have a wicked sense of.."

"Shut up. Power up"

"Right away sir" he said before melting into a puddle of orange

"Sy. Thats pretty impressive. For a POPSICLE. Sidekick!" Boomer said giving a thumbs down

A few more students tried to impress the Coach. Some failed some didn't. He then picked out the girl in purple-Magenta

"What's your shtick?"

"I'm a shapeshifter" she answered. Boomer actually looked a little impressed

"Alright, shift" Rolling her eyes in the typical teenage way, she shifted. Into a tiny black and purple guinea pig.

"A guinea pig?"

"Yup" a squeaky voice replied

"Not even a swarm of guinea pigs?"

" Uh, no"

"Sidekick" he said "Shoo"

"Bite me" came the squeaky retort from Magenta

"Flower child, lets go" he said after looking at the clipboard for a second

"Um. I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it" Layla stated, refusing to go up

"Well then you're in luck. This is the situation and i'm demanding it"

"But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system. The whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to…"

"Let me get this straight. Are you refusing to show me your powers?"

"It's more complicated than that, but…"

"Sidekick" Boomer shouted "We'll pick up right after lunch. Starting with you" he pointed at Will.


End file.
